1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sorting out a keyword showing a difference between two groups and a system for executing the method, and more particularly, to a method of sorting out a keyword using a probability that the keyword is retrieved and a distribution of a number of searches of each group with respect to the keyword, and a system for executing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional art, a method of sorting out a keyword showing a difference between two groups compares a difference in a number of searches for the keyword between the two groups. However, the above-described method may neither standardize two groups nor compare the two groups when a total number of searches of one group is significantly greater than a total number of searches of the other group or when a great number of similar fields and different fields are included in the two groups.
For example, in an age-based comparison, when a total number of searches of teenagers is significantly greater than a total number of searches of people in their forties, the two groups show a difference in the number of searches for an identical keyword. Accordingly, it is difficult to extract information about a difference between two groups and the like. Also, in the conventional art, it is difficult to perform a method of sorting out a keyword that teenagers have interest in while people in their forties have almost no interest in, or sorting out a keyword that people in their forties have interest in while teenagers have almost no interest in.
As described above, although two groups include a great number of searches for a predetermined keyword, a number of searches of one group may be significantly greater than the number of searches of the other group. Also, a degree of interest between two groups may not be completely distinguished. In this case, it may be difficult to estimate a difference or a degree of interest between two groups with respect to a keyword by only comparing a number of searches of one group with the number of searches of the other group.